Promise
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: Sena punya adik? tapi kenapa adiknya malah mirip iblis dari neraka? warn: Typo, OC, bahasa campur campur.


**DISCLAIMER: Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata**

 **Buat yang ngak suka jangan dibaca ya.**

 **PairxOC**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Catatan: Translate bahasa asing diberikan langsung.**

.

.

.

Hari ini amat cerah, cerah untuk latihan neraka, cerah untuk berlari dengan ditembaki peluru oleh iblis penjaga neraka, tapi hari-hari seperti inilah yang membuat ikatan mereka sangat kuat. Sena Kobayakawa menyayangi tim ini, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk mencintai olahraga dari tanah amerika ini, padahal rasanya belum ada satu tahun dia mengenal olahraga amarican football tapi olahraga itu sudah merubah hidupnya.

Sena yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, dulu ia berlari dari masalah, tetapi sekarang ia justru berlari ke masalah itu sendiri. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa di pertemukan dengan teman-teman barunya yang menganggapnya sebagai teman yang mengandalkannya, bukan budak yang disuruh-suruh dan selalu berlindung di punggung mamori- _nee_. Tentu saja dia senang akan perebuhannya, tapi bukan berarti semua orang akan senang bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Ya-ha! Yak budak budak sialan berlatihlah sampai mati di dalam mimpi kalian!" Hiruma Youichi berteriak sambil menembak-nembakan AK-47 miliknya ke langit malam. Latihan neraka akhirnya selesai dan anggota demon devil bats akhirnya bisa melemaskan otot-otot mereka kembali setelah mendapat siksaan dari si penjaga neraka. Mamori dan Suzuna dengan cekatan membagi-bagikan _sport drink_ dan handuk ke setiap member yang arwahnya masih belum kembali kedalam tubuh mereka yang kelelahan. Sena yang mengetahui Mamori mendekat segera berlari keruang ganti dengan kecepatan cahaya agar bisa berubah kembali menjadi Sena Kobayakawa si serketaris tim, sehingga membuat Mamori segera berjalan ke arah Hiruma untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sena padahal sebenarnya ingin mengompres kaki Hiruma yang diam-diam ia ketahui sakit setelah latihan.

" _Minna mata ashita!"(sampai jumpa lagi)_ Ucap Suzuna dengan semangat kepada semua anggota _devil bats_ setelah sampai di perempatan tempat mereka biasa berpisah. Semuanya berjalan pulang ke arah rumah masing-masing, biasanya Sena akan pulang bersama Mamori tetapi kakak kesayangannya itu masih sibuk menyiapkan rancangan strategi bersama si kapten di ruang klub sehingga ia harus pulang sendirian. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena dia sudah SMA, sudah tidak ada lagi preman-preman dekil yang bisa mengganggunya, tentu saja ia bisa lari dan menghindar dengan mudah sekarang.

Rumahnya untung saja dekat dari sekolah, badannya sangat pegal, mungkin sampai rumah ia akan makan malam dikamar saja biar bisa langsung tidur.

" _Tadaima_.." _(aku pulang)_ Ucapnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa, namun bukan jawaban lembut yang biasa Sena terima dari ibunya, melainkan...

" _SENAAA!OPPA!OPPA!OPPA! Oraemaniyeyo? Jal Jinae syeosseoyo?_ " _(kakak, lama tak jumpa! Kabarmu baik baik saja kan?)_ Teriak seorang anak perempuan manis yang langsung menerjangnya, sampai ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, Sena yang masih kagetpun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong di peluk oleh gadis asing yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang ia tak mengerti.

" _Eh... Dare...? Who... who?"(dare: siapa)_ Ucap Sena gelagapan.

" _Ahh Sena-Oppa Hidoi desu!_ _Oppa_ melupakan aku hiks?" _(Oppa: kakak laki laki, hidoi: jahat)_ Gadis itu pun tiba tiba saja merajuk membuatnya tambah gelagapan.

"Sena kau sudah pulang? Kaa-san lupa bilang tadi pagi kalau Aki-chan mau datang." Ucap ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur.

"Aki? Park Aki?." Ucap Sena sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis tersebut.

"Yeahh _Oppa_ ingat!" Aki-pun langsung memeluk leher Sena diikuti rintihan Sena karena badannya yang sakit, dan Aki yang memeluknya terlalu kuat.

" _iitai.."(sakit)_

" _Oppa_!? Kenapa kesakitan?! Pasti _Oppa_ dipukuli lagi ya!? Siapa yang berani pukulin _Oppa_? Biar Aki hajar!" Gadis pendek itu langsung berdiri memandang Sena dengan serius.

"Eh.. iie..! Aku habis latihan Aki-chan, sekarang _Oppa_ mu ini jadi anggota klub _american football_ hehehe." Ucap Sena bangga, ia kangen sekali dengan adik sepupunya yang satu ini, dulu mereka sering sekali bermain bersama, sampai-sampai pas SD ia biasanya dilindungi dua gadis sekaligus, ironis juga kalau diingat-ingat, tapi sekarang dia sudah semakin kuat, ingin sekali ia pamerkan kepada adik sepupu kesayangannya ini kalau ia sebenarnya _Ace_ dari tim _Football_ sekolahnya, hanya saja identitasnya yang sebenarnya belum boleh diketahui.

"Ehh...? Mustahil! _Oppa_ bohong ya?"

"Jangan remehkan _Oppa_ hehe."

"Baiklah Aki percaya! _Oppa_ sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dari Aki, _Oppa_ hebat! Tapi _Oppa_ masih mau main sama Aki kan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memeluk Sena manja dengan protektif bagaikan anak kecil yang memeluk mainan.

"Ya nanti kita main." Kata Sena sambil mem _Pat_ kepala Aki.

"Besok ya _Oppa_! Aki daftar disekolah _Oppa_ lho."

"Eh.. Besok.. Aku ada latihan..Hmm aku sibuk sampai minggu denpan. Gomene Aki-chan." Sena jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah sedih adiknya.

" _Oppa_ jahat. Aki kan mau main sama _Oppa_! Kalau gitu Aki mau ikut _Oppa_ latihan!"

"Eh baiklah..." Ucap Sena bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

"YA! HAA! Ayo lari lebih cepat budak-budak sialan!" Hiruma mulai bermain dengan pacar kesayangannya si AK-47 lalu trio HaHaHa dan monta menjadi sasaran utamanya hari ini. Sedangkan Sena berlari lebih menderita karena mendapat menu latihan bersama Taki untuk jadi sarapan Cerberus, mereka harus lari lebih cepat jika tidak mau digigit, tapi masalahnya tali yang diikat ke ban tentu saja menjadi penghambat yang memudahkan Cerberus. Sebenarnya Mamori sudah berkali-kali protes kepada Hiruma kenapa serketaris harus ikut latihan juga, tetapi salah Mamori yang mudah percaya dengan sejuta alasan milik Hiruma.

" _OPPA_! Kenapa _Oppa_ ninggalin Aki!" Teriak perempuan berambut oranye dengan mata karamel yang manis.

"EH.." Suzuna dan Mamori kebingungan.

"Fugo?" Komusubi dan Kurita menghentikan latihan.

"Mukyaa!" Monta resmi kena peluru karena meleng.

"Ha!? Haa!? Haaa!?" Trio Hahaha latihan paduan suara.(?)

Sedangkan Sena tidak sadar kalau ia beruntung karena yang digigit Cerberus duluan adalah Taki dan bukan dirinya.

"Aki-chan?" Ucap Sena dan Mamori berbarengan.

" _Oppa_ kejam sekali meninggalkan aku dirumah, kenapa _Oppa_ tidak membangunkan aku." Ucap Aki sambil memeluk Sena manja, dan hal itu resmi membuat lapangan jadi panas, panas karena Hiruma murka latihannya terganggu, cemburu, dan panas dari member member lain yang merasa di hianati ke jombloannya.

"Mukya! Sena kau penghianat." Teriak Monta yang wajahnya sudah merah karena salah fokus ke rok Aki yang terlalu pendek.

"Eh.. bukan begitu. Ano.. biar kujelaskan.." Sena panik karena mendapatkan _Death Glare_ dari semua orang.

"Sena- _Oppa_ ayo temenin Aki lihat-lihat sekolah." Kata Aki manja sambil memeluk meluk leher Sena manja, membuat suasana makin panas.

"Kamu Aki-chan?" Tiba-tiba Mamori buka suara.

"Rupanya Mamori- _nee_ masih ingat dengan ku eoh?" Tanya Aki.

"Ano.. dia adik sepupuku." _(ano: itu)_ Kata Sena memecah keheningan, dan memadamkan api kecemburuan, ia lirik Suzuna dengan ekor matanya entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak, padahal tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain pertemanan diantara mereka. Suzuna menghela nafas lega, begitu juga dengan anggota yang lain karena merasa tidak dihianati atas kejombloan(?) mereka.

"Yak! Perkenalkan _Watashi wa Park Aki desu. Yoroshiku Onegaikishimasu._ Mulai sekarang aku sekolah disini mohon bantuannya. Ayo Sena- _Oppa_ kita jalan jalan!" _(nama saya Aki, salam kenal)_ Ucap Aki dengan aksen yang berusaha ia miripkan dengan orang Jepang.

"Eh..."

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh mengganggu latihan kami bocah sialan."

"Yak! Kau berani memanggil ku bocah eoh? Dasar Kecoak sialan kau berani denganku?" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan Revolver dari dalam tasnya, mereka berdua resmi membuat semua orang dilapangan panik sambil memberikan Sena tatapan 'Adik mu iblis juga?' dan di balas dengan wajah panik milik Sena.

"Aki-chan ya ampun kau dapat itu dari mana?" Mamori satu-satunya orang yang dari tadi dapat memecahkan keheningan, memang malaikat selalu bisa melawan berbagai jenis iblis sepertinya.

"Yak kau kecoa tidak puas ya kau membuat ku bangkrut?"

"Tch bangkrut? Memenangkan beberapa receh dari mu tidak akan membuat mu bangkrut bocah sialan. Mau bertaruh lagi?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Biarkan aku bawa Sena- _Oppa_ dan kita kuanggap impas."

"Kekekeke impas? Bocah sialan merasa tidak adil hah? Kau mau buka kartu disini?"

"Kau setan sialan kecoak sialan. Kau berani melawanku. Lagi pula _Oppa_ hanya Serketaris dia tidak perlu latihan. Ya kan Mamori- _nee_?" Kata Aki sambil memberikan _smirk_ kemenangan miliknya. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya menatap gadis itu dengan penuh pandangan mematikan. 'aku menang kali ini kecoak.' Ucak Aki dalam hati.

"Ya benar Hiruma. Sena tidak wajib latihan." Kata Mamori. Hiruma yang kesal karena gadis yang menurutnya amat sangat sialan dari dulu itu hanya berjalan pergi sambil memberi komando agar yang lainnya kembali latihan.

.

.

.

.

Kelas pagi akan dimulai lima menit lagi, Sena merasa tidak enak dengan yang lainnya karena ia tidak ikut latihan pagi, adik sepupunya itu tidak akan berhenti merajuk jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

"Sena tadi itu benar saudara mu? Dia mengerikan." Kata Monta.

"ya."

"Itu."

"Benar." Ucap HaHaHa brothers.

"Ya.. ano dia sebenarnya baik kok. Hanya sedikit manja." Jawab Sena. Selang beberapa detik bel pelajaranpun berbunyi dan Monta kembali kekelasnya setelah melihat wali kelas Sena datang.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk."Gadis itu pun masuk, warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa, rok nya yang pendeknya melanggar peraturan, dan warna mata yang aneh tentu saja menjadi perhatian semua anak di kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Aki, salam kenal." Kata gadis itu sambil menulis namanya dengan huruf latin karena ia bingung harus menulis namanya dengan hangul atau kana. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat dirinya makin diperhatikan anak-anak sekelas.

"Apa ada pertanyaan untuk Park-san?" Tanya si wali kelas.

"Park-san apa kau buka orang Jepang?"

"Ya aku setengah korea dan Jepang."

"Apa warna rambut mu asli?"

"Hehehe tidak."

" Kenapa kau pindah ke Jepang?"

"Ingin saja. Aku kangen sama Sena- _Oppa_. Sena _Oppa_ adalah kakaku!" Jawab Aki semangat.

Semua mata yang tadinya tertuju pada Aki sekarang mengarah pada Sena, sedangkan Sena hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya malu. Pelajaran berakhir cukup menegangkan dengan kedatangan Hiruma kedua kekelas, guru yang malang harus memiliki dua Hiruma di Deimon. Sedangkan murid murid lain mulai mempertanyakan apakah itu benar benar adik Kobayakawa Sena, atau Youichi Hiruma si kakak kelas iblis.

Bel istirhat terdengar seperti biasanya, para anak kelas satu klub amefuto akan berkumpul di meja Sena untuk mendiskusikan taktik bersama atau sekedar ngobrol sebagai teman sekelas, namun kegiatan rutin mereka banyak terganggu karena kemunculan gadis iblis yang sedari tadi nempel-nempel seperti lem di tangan kanan Sena.

" _Oppa_ tadi pagi aku buat bekal. Sekarang Aki sudah bisa masak lho, ngak kaya dulu Aki cuman bisa bikin masak-masakan dari pasir prosotan." Ucap Aki manja sambil menunjukan bekalnya pada Sena.

" _ha,i_..." _(ya)_ Jawab Sena seadanya, ia ingat Aki memang sangat manja padanya saat kecil, namun ini menjadi risih saat mereka sudah sebesar ini.

"Mukyaa! kau mengganggu Sena, kita mau mendiskusikan strategi mengerti tidak?!" Ucap Monta frustasi karena merasa diabaikan sahabatnya, padahal sedari tadi ia berusaha menunjukan nama jurus-jurus barunya yang keren.

"Fugo." Komusubi berkomentar entah apa itu.

"Ya." "Benar." "Sangat berisik." Komentar Hahaha Brothers.

"Kalian justru yang berisik, dasar monyet, pendek, otaku." Bendera peperangan sudah terkibar lebar, dengan tanpa berperi kemanusiaannya Aki Park telah menyulut api kemarahan para anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Jumonji berusaha menahan pundak kedua saudaranya(yang sebenarnya bukan saudara) yang mulai menggila karena di hina otaku, komusubi berusaha menahan amarahnya sambil mengulang perkataan ayahnya berkali-kali 'pria sejati tak melawan wanita'. Sedangkan Monta sudah di garis depan menunjuk wajah si gadis dengan _glove_ kesayangannya yang entah sejak kapan dia pakai.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sena katakan sesuatu Mukyaaa!" Monta mencak-mencak, mau bagaimanapun di depannya hanya seorang gadis, dengan tanda kutip yang seperti iblis berlidah kejam.

" _Oppa_ kau lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku? Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini _Oppa_. Lebih baik pulang sekolah kau temani aku berbelanja saja di Tokyo." Aki mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

" _etto.. gomenne_ Aki minggu depan kami ada pertandingan penting melawan Seibu. Ini sangat penting." _(gomen: maaf)_ Kata Sena berusaha selembut mungkin, berharap saudaranya mengerti.

" _Oppa_ menyebalkan, kalau begitu aku temani _Oppa_ latihan saja."

"APAA!?" Semua Anggota demon berteriak frustasi secara bersamaan akan ada dua iblis saat latihan nanti pikir mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Semangat _Oppa_!" Teriak Aki dengan Megaphone yang ia bawa, gadis itu benar-benar datang latihan, dan tentu saja dia sangat berisik. Suzuna yang biasanya mensupport anggota lain sampai bingung mau berbuat apa. Sedangkan Hiruma tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kesalnya berusaha menahan tidak menembak gadis yang hobi memanggilnya kecoak itu.

 _Flash back_

" _Mulai sekarang aku manager!"_

" _EHH!?" Semua anggota yang ada di ruangan itu berteriak kaget._

" _Aki-chan kau tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri, Hiruma kapten timnya disini." Jelasnya dengan sabar. Yak semua anggota sudah tau Aki hanya mau mendengarkan Sena dan Mamori._

" _Kekekeke tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa." Jawab Hiruma sambil tertawa-tawa._

" _Oh YAA!?"_

" _Aissh! Na halmari isseo!"(ada yang ingin kubicarakan) Kata Aki pada Hiruma, dan tentu saja tidak ada satupun anggota devil bats yang mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan._

" _Wae?"(kenapa?) Jawab Hiruma. Anggota devil bats pun terbingung-bingung dibuatnya, kecuali Mamori yang memang sudah tahu kalau Hiruma pandai berbagai jenis bahasa asing._

" _Kajja!"(ayo) Kata gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Hiruma seenaknya keluar ruangan tanpa penolakan._

" _tch."_

 _Mereka berdua sudah diluar ruangan sekarang, percakapan empat mata siap dimulai._

" _Langsung saja. I know that, eyeshield 21 is my Oppa right?"_

" _You bastard."_

" _Just make me a manager and we will keep this secret for your beloved manager."_

" _Kuso."(sial)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertamanya anggota lain sangat bingung saat tiba-tiba Hiruma membiarkan gadis itu menjadi manager, tapi mereka berusaha tidak peduli dan lebih memilih fokus latihan walau diiringi suara-suara berisik.

"Ne. Aki-chan, ayo kita bantu mamo- _nee_ menyiapkan minuman untuk yang lain." Kata Suzuna ramah, ia ingin sekali berusaha berteman dengan gadis ini. Namun Suzuna sangat kaget saat tangannya di tepis dengan tangan kiri si gadis, karena tangan kanan Aki sibuk memegangi payung agar ia tidak tersengat sinar matahari.

"Tidak, sinar mataharinya panas." Jawab Aki ketus, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Suzuna sedikit sedih.

"Ehmm Baiklah..."

"Tunggu." Kata Aki, Suzuna segera membalikan badannya berharap Aki berubah pikiran.

"Jauhi Sena Kobayakawa, sampah." Hati gadis itu tertohok sakit, belum pernah ada yang berkata sejahat itu padanya, Suzuna hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat, sedangkan Aki sudah berjalan pergi pindah ke bangku lain.

.

.

.

.

Latihan sudah selesei, namun anggota-anggota lain tidak ada yang terlihat senang. Sena juga terlihat hawatir saat melihat Suzuna yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Minggu denpan kita pasti menang!" Teriak Kurita semangat.

"Yak benar tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"Ada apa tiga hari lagi?" Tanya Aki. Membuat semua anggota lain diam.

"Pertandingan melawan _Seibu Wild Gunmans_." Jawab Mamori.

"Apa!? _Andwe_! Sena- _Oppa_ tidak boleh ikut." _(andwe: tidak boleh)_

"Hah. Kenapa?!" Tanya Sena, anggota yang lainpun juga ikut memprotes ucapan Aki.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, Sena _Oppa_ harus temenin Aki, lagi pula Sena- _Oppa_ kan cuman manager. Lagi pula olahraga ini sangat sampah sekali. Lihat _Oppa_ tubuh mu jadi sakit-sakit. Berhentilah bermain bersama kotoran-kotoran jelek yang ada di sini." Kata Aki dengan penuh penekanan dan nada mengejek.

Anggota demon devil bats sudah di puncak emosi mereka, sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat membendung kemarahan mereka, gadis di depan mereka sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Sena menundukan wajahnya.

" _Oppa_?" Panggil Aki lembut.

"Pergi."

" _Nani?"(apa?)_ Tanya Aki, ia merasa pendengarannya salah.

"Kau keterlaluan. PERGI DAN MINTA MAAF SEKARANG!" Sena mendorong pundak Aki, tidak terlalu keras. Tapi untuk seorang Sena Kobayakawa yang mengusir, dan membentaknya membuat dirinya semakin membenci olahraga sialan dan sampah-sampahnya yang membuat kakaknya berubah.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MINTA MAAF! AKU BENCI _OPPA_!" Aki langsung berlari ke arah pintu gerbang, ia semakin sedih saat tau Sena tak berusaha mengejarnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan Hp miliknya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Jemput aku." Ucapnya lirih di pintu gerbang.

" _ha'i_ tunggu aku tiga menit lagi, aku memang mau kesana." Jawab seorang berambut putih yang menggas motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Sena merasa bersalah, ia merasa hawatir. Sejak kemarin malam adiknya belum pulang, mungkin ia memang marah, tapi kalau adiknya menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini tentu saja ia hawatir.

" _Ohayou Sena-kun._ " _(ohayou: Selamat pagi)_

" _Ohayou Suzuna-chan._ " Jawab Sena lesu.

"Aki-chan pasti kembali Sena." Kata Suzuna berusaha menghibur, ia juga sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba grup chat mereka ramai karena Sena dengan panik mengatakan Aki-chan tidak pulang. Orang tua Sena juga hawatir tapi jika belum hilang 24 jam mereka tidak bisa menghubungi polisi.

Pintu gerbang sudah didepan, lapangan sudah ramai dengan anggota demon devil bats yang sedang lari pagi, dan..

" _OHAYOU_! Sena- _Oppa_! Suzuna-chan!"

"Eh.." Suzuna dan Sena begitu kaget saat melihat Aki yang dengan semangatnya berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa tumpukan handuk untuk pemain.

"Etto.. _Gomen_ suzuna-chan, _Oppa_.. kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya aku mengerti kalau _Oppa_ sangat suka olahraga ini. Maaf aku kasar. _Gomene kudasai_." Kata Aki sambil membungkukan badannya dalam.

Sena masih diam bingung melihat perubahan adiknya dalam semalam.

" _Daijobu._ Ayo berjuang bersama-sama." _(daijobu: tidak apa)_ Ucap Suzuna semangat sambil memberikan senyuman mataharinya.

Latihan berjalan amat lancar, dan strategi juga tersusun amat rapih, biasanya Mamori hanya bekerja sebagai Manager sendirian, tapi dengan bantuan Aki semuanya menjadi lebih mudah karena Mamori tidak mengerti cara menggunakan laptop.

Gadis itu benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ucapan pedas yang menyebalkan seolah-olah menghilang, tidak ada lagi gadis manja yang terus menempeli Sena Kobayakawa saat istirahat, dan hal itu membuat anggota tim lain kembali nyaman.

"Aki-chan sebenarnya kemarin kamu kemana?" Tanya Sena.

"Aku menginap dirumah pacarku hehehe."

"EH!?"

"Tenang saja aku tidak macam-macam kok _Oppa_."

"Tetap saja..."

" _Oppa_ jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Aku janji tidak nakal kok."

"eh.. etto baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan pergi tanpa izin ya." Ucap Sena dengan tatapan lembut.

" _ha'i!"_

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Aki benar-benar dapat berbaur dengan semua anggota tim, Suzuna juga amat senang karena makin banyak teman perempuan di dalam tim.

"Aki-chan! Bagaimana kalau setelah latihan kita beli es di konbini." Ajak Suzuna.

"AYO MAXX! Aki-chan Harus traktir sebagai anggota baru."

"Eh.. _Gomen_ hari ini aku mau pergi dengan pacarku tee-hee." Ucap Aki dengan malu-malu.

"EH!?" Antena percintaan Suzuna langsung naik turun.

" _Gomen minna-san_."

"Yak tidak apa-apa lain kali saja hahaha."

Setelah langit gelap anggota demon selesei latihan, semuanya segera bersiap-siap pulang.

" _Ano minna-san_ aku duluan ya! Semangat!" Teriak Aki sebelum keluar dari pintu.

"Aki-chan tidak pulang dengan Sena?" Tanya Monta.

"Eh. Etto hari ini dia mau pergi dengan pacarnya.."

"Wahhhh! Ayo lihat pasti seru. Ayo! Ayo!" Ucap Suzuna semangat. Sena yang pertamanya ragu-ragu akhirnya ikut Suzuna dan sahabatnya Monta yang katanya sangat penasaran. Pertamanya mereka agak kesusahan membuntuti Aki karena dia menaiki motor bersama seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutup helm. Namun ternyata tempat yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak terlalu sulit mengejar merka dengan kecepatan cahaya dan sepatu roda, tentu saja monta sempat tertinggal tapi berhasil menyusul.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya pria yang sudah melepaskan helmnya itu, mereka berdua memilih sebuah _food court_ mall yang menyediakan berbagai jenis pasta. Pertamanya Suzuna dan Sena begitu kaget saat melihat pria di balik helm yang pergi bersama Aki tadi, tetapi kekagetan itu tak bertahan lama melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Langsung ke intinya saja Riku!" Suara Aki yang ceria sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah semua data demon devil bats ada di _disc_ ini, apa susahnya kau terima saja dan menangkan pertandingan. Kita berdua akan dapat keuntungan yang sama, tim mu bisa menang, dan Sena- _Oppa_ bisa berhenti main _american football_."

"Sayang dengarkan, Sena tidak akan berhenti main amefuto cuman karena kalah disatu pertandingan, aku kenal dia dari dulu, dan aku tidak mau sampai berbuat curang lalu melihat adik ku sendiri kalah. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya padanya, aku yakin dia akan mengerti lagi pula-" Perkataan Riku terhenti saat melihat Sena yang berdiri tapat di belakang kursi Aki.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sena dengan suara yang lirih.

"Sena aku bisa menjelaskannya." Riku buka suara. Saat melihat Aki yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kami percaya padamu, kenapa kau bisa berbuat begini." Monta Suzuna, dan Riku hanya bisa diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Riku hanya bisa menatap Aki sendu, berharap Aki mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sena.

"Aku benci olahraga bodoh ini, aku hanya ingin _Oppa_ berhenti bermain _american football_. Berhentilah bermain dengan sampah-samah _Oppa_!" Ucap Aki tanpa memandang wajah Sena.

Sena bersiap menampar Aki, tapi Riku menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Sena, jangan kasar."

"Riku dia juga menghinamu apa kau tidak sadar."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Riku langsung menarik tangan Aki dengan lembut untuk pergi dari sana.

Tidak lama kemudian Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, mereka tidak mau membuat perasaan Sena semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

"Sena ayo semangat jangan lesu terus." Ucap Suzuna, ia jadi merasa bersalah melihat Sena yang keliatan muram.

"Kemarin dia tidak pulang, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa hawatir." Ucap Sena.

"Kau hanya sedang murung MAX. Jangan lesu MAX kita kan mau bertanding, bicara saja dengannya lain kali." Kata Monta berusaha menghibur, mereka bertiga memutuskan menyimpan kejadian kemarin malam sebagai rahasia saja.

" _ha'i_ kalian benar." Ucap Sena sambil tersenyum. Hari ini adalah festival olahraga harusnya mereka bersenang-senang dan bukannya murung. Sena berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin, dan itu sangat mudah saat melihat kak Mamori dan kak Yukimitsu yang bersikap seperti iblis yang mengerikan hari ini. Pertandingan antar tim merah, dan tim putih juga jadi semakin mendebarkan tapi di saat yang bersamaan menjadi menyenangkan.

"Sena kau sudah menemukan pasangan untuk lari tiga kaki?" Tanya Monta yang menggunakan kostum monyet.

"OH YA AKU LUPA." Jawab Sena panik, ia langsung mencari penonton yang mau menjadi pasangannya untuk lomba lari tiga kaki.

"Sena." Panggil seorang pria berambut putih yang ia temui kemarin.

"Riku...Riku! kebetulan sekali aku mohon bantu aku." Katanya sambil membawa kostum guci dan patung budha. Akhirnya Rikupun ikut membantu Sena menyelesaikan lomba, dan berakhir kemenangan ditangan mereka berdua.

"Riku _Arigatou Gozaimasu_." _(terima kasih banyak)_ Kata Sena senang.

" _Ha'i. Etto_ Sena. Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu untuk besok."

"Ya aku mengerti." Ucap Sena serius.

"Dan aku mohon maafkan dia." Kata Riku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sena yang diam dalam kebingungan.

Pertandingan antara tim merah, dan tim putihpun akhirnya selesei. Mamori dan Yukimitsu yang ternyata bertindak aneh ternyata hanya akal-akalan Hiruma agar mereka bisa berlatih _Bump._ Sena yang kelelahan tiba-tiba melihat Kid dan Hiruma yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Tanpa ia sadar ia sudah berjalan kearah dua seniornya itu.

"Ano. Kid-senpai apa melihat Riku?"

"Riku bilang ia mau pulang duluan."

"Tch aku tak mau terlibat dengan gadis itu." Hiruma yang tau Sena mau bertanya apa langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"eh..ano etto.. Apa Kid-senpai kenal dengan Park Aki?" Tanya Sena gugup. Kid yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Sena, tertegun sebentar.

"Ya. Dia pacarnya Riku Kaitani, oh ya Riku minta maaf karena harus pulang cepat."

"Apa Senpai tau sejak kapan mereka berhubungan?"

"Setauku mereka sudah pacaran tiga tahun, hanya saja setauku gadis itu pergi dua tahun lalu untuk berobat keluar negeri." Jelas Kid.

"eh.." Sena tertegun sebentar, jika diikir-pikir banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui tentang gadis itu, bertemu dengan orang tua adik sepupunya saja tidak pernah, ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan kehidupan Aki selama ini. "Ano Senpai tau Aki dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sena berlari seperti orang kesetanan di rumah sakit besar Tokyo hingga ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang membuat tubuhnya membeku.

'Park Aki' Baca Sena. Ia masuk dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

" _Oppa_..."

"Aki-chan? Kenapa..?"

"RIKU KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKAN APA-APA PADA _OPPA_!" Teriak Aki dengan sedikit tenaga tersisa. Sambil memegang dada kirinya yang sakit.

"Aki! Tenanglah" Riku langsung memasang alat penyalur oksigen kepada Aki.

"Apa yang terjadi..." Sena masih membeku di tempatnya bediri.

"Aki-chan.. Sena harus tau." Riku menghela nafas, ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah memastikan kondisi Aki tetap stabil.

" _Oppa,_ _gomen ne.._ " Aki tertunduk.

"Sejak kapan...? Katakan semuanya..."

"Sudah tiga tahun _Oppa_..."

"Kenapa kau ke Jepang?"

"Aki akan operasi terakhir di Jepang. Akhirnya ada donor jantung yang cocok untuk Aki."

"Kapan operasinya?"

"Besok...Saat pertandingan..."

"Kenapa.. tidak bilang yang sebenarnya...?"

"Aku tidak mau buat _Oppa_ hawatir.."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDAK HAWATIR SAAT MENGINGAT KEMARIN KAU JADI MANAGER, PERGI SEKOLAH, DAN TIDAK PULANG DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI INI?" Sena tidak pernag berteriak, tapi ia benar-benar hawatir sekarang. Aki menangis, ia bisa melihat adik kecil manjanya menangis.

"Maaf _Oppa_... Aki sangat sayang _Oppa_ , _Oppa_ satu-satunya yang Aki punya, Eomma dan Appa pergi ninggalin Aki, mereka meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat pas mau ngejenguk Aki yang sakit. Tapi Aki ingat, kalau Aki masih punya _Oppa_ dan Riku di Jepang. Aki ingin hidup _Oppa_. Aki ingin _Oppa_ temani Aki pas operasi. Tapi Aki akhirnya tau kalau _Oppa_ juga harus berjuang seperti Aki, _Oppa_ juga punya tanggung jawab sebagai Eyeshield 21 kan? Aki minta maaf karena egois _Oppa_. Aki berfikir kalau _Oppa_ tidak bertanding Riku juga mau temani Aki disini. Aki tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena Aki tidak ingin melihat _Oppa_ berkorban meninggalkan apa yang _Oppa_ suka demi Aki, jadi Aki ingin _Oppa_ membenci apa yang _Oppa_ suka.. Gomen. Tapi Aki sekarang sudah sadar Oppa! Aki minta maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Sena langsung memeluk adiknya, ia merasa bersalah dan bodoh karena tidak pernah peka selama ini.

"Maaf untu Hiruma-nii yang selalu bantu Aki, Maaf untuk Suzuna-chan, Maaf untuk Monta-kun dan yang lainnya _Oppa_. Aki sekarang tidak apa-apa, besok Aki juga akan berjuang seperti _Oppa_. Siapapun yang menang Aki tidak peduli, _Oppa_ harus bertanding besok demi Aki. Mengerti?"

"Ya." Jawab Sena sambil memeluk adiknya.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalupun mengalir di otak Sena seperti baru kemarin.

" _Oppa payah sekali haha. Aki bakal jadi kuat biar bisa ngelindungin Oppa!"_

" _mou..etto Aki-kun aku kan Nii-channya."_

" _Kalau gitu Nii-chan janji mau jadi kuat biar bisa lindungin Aki?"_

" _ya."_

Ya Sena akan jadi kuat.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari yang menyedihkan untuk demon devil bats karena harus kalah melawan Seibu Wild Gun Mans, dan harus berjuang lagi untuk memperebutkan juara 3 tokyo. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu Sena pikirkan. Rumah sakit besar Tokyo ini harus kembali di buat ribut dengan dua orang yang berlari seperti tidak punya rem di lorong rumah sakit.

"Baimana!?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

Dokter tua berkaca mata itu hanya memberikan mereka senyum lembut sambil memberikan mereka selembar nomor ruangan.

"021, 021, 021 Sena ada disini!" Kata Riku sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sena sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

" _Aki-chan tadaima._ " Ucap mereka berbarengan.

" _Okaerinasai!"_ Balasnya

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog**_

"Mou Aki kau membuat ku hawatir." Kata Suzuna. Ruang rawat inap Aki jadi sangat ramai dipenuhi dengan anggota Demon Devil Bats yang menjenguknya.

"Hehehe.. Gomen ne."

"Cepatlah sembuh bocah sialan, kita bertaruh lagi di cabang-cabang sialan mu."

"Mou Hiruma-nii benar-benar mau bikin aku bangkrut?"

"Eh taruhan..?" Tanya Sena bingung.

"KEKEKEKE kau tidak tau ya Kuso chibi, adik bodohmu ini pemilik berbagai cabang pachinko di Jepang, dan CEO perusahaan senjata api langgananku kekeke."

"APA!?" teriak semua orang disitu heboh.

"Aki apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan..." Tanya Sena lesu...

 _ **END**_

Ngak terasa sekarang aku udah lulus SMA, padahal pertama kali aku baca fanfiction itu gara-gara kenal fandom eyeshield 21 n itu pas kelas 1 SMP. Udah banyak Fandom lain yang aku baca, n entah kenapa aku kangen banget ma fandom ini gara-gara semejak kelas 1 SMA udah hampir g pernah kesini lagi. Semoga fandom ini ramai seperti dulu. Mohon maaf bila kalian g suka ff ku, aku cuman iseng n kangen. Kalau suka silahkan di review ^^/ sankyuuu


End file.
